The invention relates to devices and methods used to gather, secure, or brace objects by means of a tightened coil using a flexible cord element.
A flexible cord element, when coiled around an object such as a plant graft or human limb, may serve as a brace or tourniquet. When coiled around two or more objects the assembly serves to gather and hold; for instance securing a bundle of firewood or gathering hair into a ponytail.
In the prior art various means have been used to secure a coiled cord element, depending upon the material and situation. Tape, pins, clips or staples might be used, or the cord element might be knotted or, alternatively, manufactured in a closed loop such as an elastic band.
The present invention comprises a singular compact positioner element attached to a flexible cord element. The positioner element incorporates an anchoring cavity extending partially or fully through the body of the unit, used to hold one end of a flexible cord element; a coupling cavity, generally parallel to the anchoring cavity, pierced fully through the unit and through which the strand may pass while simultaneously being held with a predetermined amount of friction; and a clip which serves to secure the cord element and complete the coiled assembly. The cavities are located side-by-side in the lower area of the positioner element, while the clip is located at the top of the positioner element.
Additionally the present invention comprises a flexible cord element cemented or otherwise attached to the positioner element within the anchoring cavity, looped once and passed through the coupling cavity to create an adjustable loop. In use the loop is placed around an object or group of objects, tightened, and the cord element is looped one or more additional times around the object or objects, the additional loops being formed adjacent to the positioner element, before the remaining cord element is returned to the positioner element and pressed into and held by the clip.
The present invention also comprises the method of using the described device.
One attribute of the device of the present invention is found in its singular embodiment, wherein a single positioner element attached to a cord element comprises both the initial compressible loop and the terminal attachment to form the final coiled assembly.
Another attribute of the device is a simpler, more attractive visual profile when in use, as compared to the bulkier, more-complicated and less-controllable methods of the prior art.
The present invention provides a handsome, convenient, compact and reusable device, and a method to easily install and remove a holding assembly utilizing a coiled cord element wherever needed.